The Cult
by Soaring
Summary: RAPE. SEX. GRAPHIC. Gabriella is abducted by a sick, demented cult of men who deal with pleasures of the flesh.


The cult.

Blindfolded. She couldn't see at thing. Hands tied tightly together. She couldn't break free. Drops of sweat rolled down her neck. She wanted to cry – but oh wait, her cries are muffled by a handkerchief stuck in her mouth. Little did she know that a cult service was taking place.

The cult – people who were mental, demented and twisted, people who believed the female sex was merely an invention for men. All she could do was hear - hear the screams of innocent young ladies, ravished by the aggressive men filled with extreme lust. The air was saturated with the smell of sex. She knew she could not be spared. Her fate was to be the same.

The moment came. She was untied, free to move and free to see. Despite little sign of hope, she attempted to escape, only to be pulled back by a strong man. The action was so aggressive that Gabriella felt pain, falling onto the floor. The men took the opportunity, and knelt on the floor, with her in between his legs. Something caught his attention – the full firm breasts that stood out from her low-cut silk dress with her Triumph Deep V brassiere underneath. Gabriella, eyes wide opened, was surprised at the sudden pause before realizing what he desired.

"No!" she exclaimed, covering her breasts with her hands.

Raged, he tied her hands together above her head to the metal pole. In one swift action, he ripped the upper part of her dress, burying his head deep in her breasts, enjoying the very feeling of her succulent flesh. A crying Gabriella watched helplessly – she could put up no resistance against the gruesome behaviour of the man. He stopped for a while to admire the cleavage formed by the compressional action of her brassiere.

Ah yes, it was time to take it off. Wanting more of her breasts, he ripped her bra using his teeth, enjoying the contact between his face and her skin. When the bra was off, her well-developed breasts were staring at his face. He planted violent and hot kisses on her well-developed assets, breathing them and sucked them hard. When he felt it was time to move on, his hands tore the dress all the way to the end.

"Please stop! Please!" she pleaded. Her soft whimpers were not sufficient to make him stop. He was not going to let such a good product go so easily.

His hands spread out to the rest of her body, caressing and stroking every inch of her smooth skin, followed by his trail of kisses.

"You taste so good…" he commented naughtily before letting out a moan.

The black clothing that covered her vitals was the only thing left. "Black is sexy!" he added, swiftly ripping the undergarment off. The entrance. His heartbeat quickened. Getting up, he undressed himself, revealing a penis that immediately sprung up to action. Rubbing it against her genital, it became rock hard in no time. The hot penis burned her skin. Ah, the lust. He enjoyed it. He played with her genital area with his fingers, lightly feeling her skin in the region, making her feel a little more discomforted.

Sexual pleasure. She began to feel it. She hated it. She disliked it. The natural body reaction. Yet, she could do nothing again.

The throbbing penis was ready to make its way.

He could feel an impending orgasm. He placed himself in between her raised legs and got ready for the sacred ritual.

Gabriella closed her eyes, biting her lips and readied herself to embrace for impact.

The throbbing penis raced into the tunnel, and withdrew itself, before entering again. She screamed, clenching her fists tightly while her hands were tied together. Her innocence has been shattered. Her virgin status gone. The pain. The agony. Her mind went whirly. Then, he stopped thrusting and let his penis stay in her. The small tunnel tightly surrounded his penis, giving him the extreme satisfaction of sex. The succulent flesh enveloped the protruding organ in warmth. Soon, his penis let out an explosion of the essence that reached for new life.

Gabriella lay exhausted on the ground as she felt the heat of the connection, the warmth at her tummy.

"Hot sex. This girl is good…"


End file.
